


Change

by useyourlove



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: whedonland, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-24
Updated: 2011-08-24
Packaged: 2017-10-23 00:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written to fulfill the prompt "Change" as part of the Squared Challenge at Whedonland (Round 9). Nine drabbles total were written for this challenge. Set during Season Seven.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted at [wartytoads](http://wartytoads.livejournal.com/2954.html) on LiveJournal.

A man can change. How many times had she said something like that in the past week? Or month? Or year? Or hell, since she’d known him. Had he ever _stopped_ changing? “Things are different now.” And in that simple phrase, she left unspoken how _damn_ much _she’d_ changed. How many times had they said that?—“you’ve changed,” “I’ve changed,” “things have changed.” And they had, but never like this. She didn’t want to call it love. It was different than what she called love. But there wasn’t a better word for it. So she just kept saying “he’s changed.”


End file.
